


Head Full of Doubt

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love should be a wonderful feeling but Q can't help but have a few doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Full of Doubt

It was supposed to be so easy, falling in love. If you were an omega, you met an alpha, fell in love, mated, had pups (often giving up your career in the process) and lived happy ever after. At least if you listened to the stories. That was a load of bollocks as far as Q was concerned. Nothing about it was simple and love certainly didn't solve everything. The problem was, this left Q in something of a dilemma. Because not only had he fallen in love, he'd managed to fall in love with James Bond.

That in and of itself wasn't unusual. He was simply the latest in a long line of people who had fallen in love with the legendary 007 over the years. The problem was, he didn't know what to do now.

Bond had been the one to pursue Q, bombarding him with cheesy and, quite frankly, awful pick-up lines until Q had finally agreed to go out with him just to make him stop. How Bond had got such a legendary reputation as a seducer was completely beyond Q until they went on their first date. Then he was firmly of the opinion that the reports didn't do Bond justice. He had never been so pampered in his life. Bond had picked him up from Q-branch wearing the navy blue suit that was maybe not-so-secretly Q's favourite and escorted him to Bond's waiting Jaguar. He had then proceeded to take Q for a very lovely dinner at Albannach, where all of the waiters knew Bond by name and Q had gorged himself on exceptionally good steak and haggis, all accompanied by perfectly aged Scotch. At the end of the meal, Bond had driven him home and left him at his front door with nothing but a kiss to the cheek.

Q had been somewhat disappointed but, he wasn't going to lie, he had thoroughly enjoyed the slow seduction that had ensued. The problem was, Q had never planned to fall in love. All he had wanted from Bond was some good company and, he had hoped, some reputedly fantastic sex. At least he hadn't been disappointed by the former. Bond was a ridiculously good conversationalist - highly intelligent and witty to boot - and Q had relished their talks. Particularly as Bond wasn't one to shy away when the discussion got heated. And then there was the sex. Or, rather, the lack of it. All alphas were generally well-endowed but, if the rumours were to be believed, Bond had been particularly blessed in the trouser department. And apparently, not only did he have a large cock but he knew how to use it. The problem was, Q hadn't had the opportunity to find out if the rumours were true or not. Bond had been taking him out regularly for the better part of a month now and all Q had gotten out of it so far were some wonderful dinners and some, quite frankly, wonderful snogging.

While he had enjoyed the slow seduction far more than he could say, it hadn't taken him long to realise the potential danger. But, before he could even contemplate extricating himself from whatever they were, he came to the realisation that he had fallen for Bond and fallen hard. And this was without even sleeping with the man. God knows what that would do for Q's feelings.

He knew that, sooner or later, he was going to have to bite the bullet and actually talk to Bond but, not only was he dreading the conversation itself, he was dreading Bond's responses. What if Bond didn't love Q in return? What if, God forbid, Bond was one of those old-fashioned, traditional alphas? The ones who believed that an omegas job after being mated was to simply stay home, have pups and look after said pups. He didn't think it was likely but you never knew. Q had no intention of being in a relationship with an alpha like that. Q absolutely adored his job, had worked incredibly hard for it and had no intention of giving it up for anyone. If, and it was a big if, he ever got to the point of considering pups he had every single intention of retaining his post of Quartermaster.

Realising that all of this was simply supposition and hypotheticals, Q resisted the urge to sulk. There was nothing for it except talk to Bond. Otherwise he was just going to be thinking in circles and getting progressively more stressed about the whole thing. Deciding that he was going to focus on something instead of Bond, he resolved to send one of the minions for treats from the bakery round the corner for the whole department before he took himself off into R&D armed with tea and cake to not think and fiddle with some new schematics for a while.

Why did love have to be so bloody complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/210606.html)


End file.
